Two worlds collide
by DianaRL
Summary: Hetalia szöszgyűjtemény. Amikor két ember találkozik, olyan, mintha két külön világ keresztezné egymást, más álmokkal, félelmekkel, vágyakkal és szokásokkal. És néha, mikor nem is hisszük, találkozunk valakivel, akinek a világa kiegészíti a miénket. A gyűjtemény főként UsCan, FrUk, Franada és Spamano szöszöket tartalmaz, de elvétve akadnak majd más párosok is. Jó olvasást!
1. Napraforgó (RusUs)

Napraforgó (RusUs)

- Nyisd ki a szemed. – Oroszország érezte, hogy a kezek, melyek eddig megakadályozták, hogy körbenézhessen, most lehullottak. Érdeklődve pislogott, szemének idegen volt ez az erős fény, otthon sosem süt ilyen erősen a nap.

Vele szemben a látóhatárig húzódott a sárga virágtenger, napraforgók mindenfelé. Kedve lett volna futni, csak rohanni, amíg el nem ér a végéig, kipróbálni, képes-e elérni a horizontot.

Érezte, hogy Amerika hátulról átöleli, állát a vállára ejtette, és mosolyogva élvezte a napfényt.

- Tetszik? – Rámosolygott, amikor észrevette, hogy őt figyeli.

- Csodálatos.

Óvatosan érintette meg az egyik napraforgót, még mindig attól tartott, hogy szertefoszlik az egész. Érezte, hogy Alfred elengedte, de a következő pillanatban már nevetve megragadta a kezét és a virágmező felé kezdte vonszolni. Összenéztek, csak egy pillantás volt, de már ennyiből is értették egymást. Rohanni kezdtek, de nem engedték el egymás kezét. Ivan úgy érezte, mintha ismét az egyik álmában lenne, de tudta, hogy ez most valóság, és egy pillanatra érezte, milyen is lehet igazán szabadnak lenni.

2013. június 27.


	2. Koncert (UsCan)

Koncert (UsCan)

Az országok közül szinte senki sem tudta, hogy Amerika énekel, sőt mi több, saját bandája is van. Matthew is csak véletlenül nyitott be az egyik próbájukra, nem is győzött utána mentegetőzni, de később már határozottan örült, hogy így történt. Úgy tűnt, csak ez a kis véletlen kellett ahhoz, hogy újra több időt kezdjenek egymással tölteni, és visszaálljon köztük a testvéri viszony.

Kanada most is ott állt a színfalak mögött, mint minden egyes koncerten, és a testvérét figyelte. A színpadon mindig máshogy viselkedett, élvezte, hogy senki sem tudja, kicsoda igazából, csak Alfred F. Jones volt, nem Amerika.

Mindig volt egy pillanat, a koncert vége előtt nem sokkal, amikor Alfred hátranézett, és őt kereste a tekintetével, de Matt ennek sosem tulajdonított semmi jelentőséget. Most is így történt, de Amerika ahelyett, hogy folytatta volna az éneklést, odarohant Matthewhoz, majd berángatta a színpadra, és a kezébe nyomott egy mikrofont. Kanada lámpalázasan nézett körbe, majd találkozott a pillantása Alfredével.

- Vedd úgy, mintha nem lenne itt senki más. Tudom, hogy ismered a szöveget, Matt – súgta a fülébe úgy, hogy csak ő hallja, majd egy mosoly kíséretében eltávolodott tőle. Matthew szinte nem is hallotta, amikor a bátyja felkonferálta, csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor Alfred megszorította a kezét, majd énekelni kezdett.

Kanada számára a dal idejére megszűnt a külvilág: nem hallotta a kiáltásokat, a tömeget, egyedül a zene és Alfred létezett. Nem volt más, csak a dallam és a bátyja hangja, még azt se vette észre, hogy ő maga énekel. Egyedül akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor felhangzott a tapsvihar: osztatlan sikert arattak.

Bár azt nem tudta hová tenni, hogy miközben meghajoltak, Alfred megfogta a kezét, ahogy a színfalak mögötti röpke csókot sem, amit tőle kapott.

2013. június 28-29.


	3. Rémálmok (Spamano)

Rémálmok (Spamano)

Régen Spanyolország mindig tudta, mit tegyen, ha Romanónak rémálmai voltak. Amikor még együtt éltek, szinte minden este meghallotta, ha Lovinot nyugtalanul aludt, épp ezért is kapta a mellette lévő szobát. Olyankor Antonio mindig felkelt, csendesen átsétált a szomszéd helyiségbe, a fiú mellé feküdt és magához ölelte, és semmiségeket suttogott a fülébe arról, hogy ott van vele, megvédi, nem kell aggódnia. Általában Romano fel sem ébredt a közelségére, vagy csak álmosan pislogott egyet-kettőt, majd reggelig nyugodtan aludt.

Most viszont fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon. Elvégre Lovino már rég felnőtt, most is csak látogatóba jött át hozzá, és nem bánhatott vele úgy, mint egy gyerekkel. Elméletben.

Pár perc múlva mégis felült, majd lassan elindult a másik szobája felé, miközben azon gondolkozott, vajon a másik mennyire lesz majd dühös. Hiába ismerte már rég a fiút, a hangulatingazodásain még mindig nem tudott kiigazodni.

Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy inkább hagyja az egészet, és visszamegy aludni, hisz a fiú már percek óta nyugodt volt, de ekkor meghallotta Lovino kiáltását. Tétovázás nélkül rohant be a szobába, majd gyengéden magához ölelte a kába Romanót.

- Semmi baj, Tesoro, itt vagyok.

- Ugye itt maradsz? – Látszott, hogy a másik nincs teljesen magánál. Valószínűleg azt se tudta, kihez beszél, legalábbis normál pillanatában ilyet sosem kért volna tőle. Antonio mégis elhelyezkedett mellette, majd magához ölelte, és reggelig mellette maradt.

Legalábbis amíg Lovino fel nem ébredt, és le nem lökte az ágyról.

- Tűnés innen, paradicsomzabáló!


	4. Szülinap

Szülinap

- Hé, Matt, elmegyünk kajálni? – Amerika kérdése teljesen hétköznapi volt, nem úgy tűnt, mintha ünnepelni mentek volna, Kanada mégis belement. Elvégre számított rá, hogy nem sokan fognak emlékezni a születésnapjára, bár azért remélte, hogy Alfred nem lesz köztük. Úgy tűnt, tévedett.

Főleg, hogy Amerika ezek után sem adta jelét annak, hogy ez a nap más lenne, mint a többi. Hamburgert ettek, mint mindig, és ugyan úgy elbeszélgettek a politikától kezdve a zenéig mindenről, mint bármelyik másik napon. Matthew be nem vallotta volna, de mire visszaértek a házához, már kicsit csalódott volt.

- Matthew, légyszi, kaphatnék egy pohár vizet? – kérdezte Alfred, amikor már az előszobában jártak. Kanadának csak akkor kezdett gyanús lenni az egész, amikor visszatérve a vendégét már sehol sem találta. Már az is különös volt, hogy a másik Matthewnak hívta, az elmúlt ötszáz évben nem is hallotta a szájából a rendes nevét, de most már biztos volt benne, hogy valami bűzlik.

- Alfred, hol vagy? Itt a vized.

- A nappaliban vagyok! – hallotta meg a másik kiáltását.

Az említett helyiségben nem égett a villany, így Kanada jócskán meglepődött, amikor felkapcsolta. A szoba tele volt aggatva rikító, színes szalagokkal, amiken a „Happy Birthday!" felirat díszelgett, és valószínűleg Amerika ötlete volt, a kanapén pedig ott ült Alfred mellett Anglia és Franciaország. A villany kattanására mind a hárman felugrottak, Alfred rögtön a nyakába ugrott, majd a másik kettő is átölelte.

- Meglepetés!

2013. július 1.


	5. Macska-kérdés (Franada)

Macska-kérdés (Franada)

Franciaország már körülbelül huszadjára vette szemügyre a Kanada kezében lévő macskát. Szürke, cirmos kis szőrgolyó volt, alig lehetett egy hónapos, és látszólag már most teljesen ragaszkodott Mathewhoz.

- Ugyan, Francis, kérlek! Hát nem imádnivaló? – tolta az orra elé az állatot. A két kék szempár érdeklődve leste a másikat, majd a macska kedveskedve megnyalta a francia arcát, aminek az említett nem igazán örült.

- Mon cher, dorombolok én neked, ezen ne múljon, csak ezt a bolhazsákot ne!

Már első látásra utálta azt a macskát. Amióta náluk volt, Kanada ügyet se vetett Franciaországra, csak azzal a szőrcsomóval volt elfoglalva. A végén a kis dög még kitúrja a helyéről!

A válaszra Matthew arca elkomorult, a kezében tartott jószágra nézett, aki épp a pulóvere zsinórjaival játszott. Próbálta lopva letörölni a szemébe toluló könnyeket, de Francis még így is észrevette.

- Na, Matthieu, nem sírj – ölelte magához a francia, majdnem kilapítva ezzel a közéjük szorult macskát. – Ha ennyire megszeretted, maradhat.

Már tudta, hogy megérte, amikor látta felragyogni a másik mosolyát, majd szégyenlős csókot nyomott a francia ajkaira, pirulását pedig a szőrgolyó bundájába rejtette.

Talán még azzal a Matthewrabló bolhazsákkal is képes lesz megbarátkozni.

2013. július 2.


	6. Ugrás (UsCan?)

Ugrás (UsCan?)

- Alfred, ezek a kötelek nem tűnnek túl biztonságosnak…

- Ne csináld már, Matt! Szülinapom van!

Kanadának kezdett elege lenni Amerika eszement szülinapi ötleteiből. Minden évben elrángatta valami veszélyes, Alfred szerint izgalmas „szórakozásra". Előző évben kénytelen volt beülni egy repülőbe, amit Amerika vezetett, míg azelőtt a másik ejtőernyőzni akart, sőt egyszer még egy spanyol bikaviadalra is elcipelte. Igaz, hogy eddig még mindent épen megúsztak, de azért Matthew nem panaszkodott volna, ha Alfred idén elfeledkezik róla.

Bungee jumping a Grand Canyonban. Ezt biztos nem éli túl.

Amerika végül megelégelte, hogy Kanada nem képes magától leugrani, így megragadta a kezét és lerántotta magával. Egymásba kapaszkodva, nevetve-üvöltve zuhantak, míg a gumikötelek vissza nem rántották őket. Szédítő érzés volt, ahogy a vörös sziklák elsuhantak mellettük, Matthewt újra és újra elfogta a pánik, amikor kezdtek túl közel érni a földhöz, míg Alfred csak vidáman kiabált, amiből Kanada kihallotta párszor a „szabadság" szót.

Matthewben egész végig két érzés viaskodott, egyrészt szabadult volna, és szeretett volna már szilárd talajt érezni a lába alatt, másrészt azt akarta, hogy sose érjen véget a pillanat, és örökké itt maradjanak, összekapaszkodva, repülve a semmi közepén.

Most már értette, miért hajszolja egyfolytában Amerika a szabadság érzését.

2013. július 5.


	7. Stand alone

Stand alone

Egyedül maradtam.

Még csak pár perce mentél el, de már hiányzol. Még élénken él bennem az idióta vigyorod, a meglepett arcod, ha ajándékot vittem neked, a hangod éle, amikor vitáztunk, a felelőtlenséged, az önfejűséged, mindened. És félek, hogy mindezt pár év múlva el fogom felejteni.

Mindig tudtam, hogy egyszer itt fogsz hagyni, de sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar. Azt hittem, lesz még pár évtizedem, lesz időm leküzdeni önmagam, és egyszer kimondani, hogy mennyire szeretlek. Azt hiszem, te már addigra belefáradtál volna a várakozásba.

A világ legnehezebb dolga volt fegyvert fognom rád. Egész végig azt képzeltem, hogy csak Franciaország ellen háborúzok, és te ott harcolsz az én oldalamon, hogy aztán a béke után minden ugyanúgy legyen, mint azelőtt.

A Függetlenségi háború után Francis volt az, aki próbált összekaparni. Tudom, hogy nem volt könnyű dolga, néha, amikor éjjel csak a kék szemeket láttam meg, amik ugyanúgy néztek ki, mint a tieid, vagy amikor találkoztam Matthew-val, mindig kellett pár pillanat, hogy felfogjam, nem te vagy.

Ennyire rossz báty lettem volna? Azt hiszem, ezt már sosem tudom meg, nem lenne merszem feltenni neked ezt a kérdést. A szívem mélyén azért remélem, a válasz nem lenne.

De akkor miért mentél el, Alfred?

2013. július 9.


	8. Kötelesség (UsCan)

Kötelesség (UsCan)

Amerika végre elaludt. Kanadát az sem zavarta, hogy közben az Alfred kezében lévő popcorn most szanaszét szóródott a padlón, a doboza még mindig az alvó mellkasán pihent, vagy hogy a másik pont az ő combját szemelte ki párnának.

Matthew próbálta óvatosan kikapcsolni a TV-t, miközben a kávéját kortyolgatta. Ő most nem engedhette meg magának azt a luxust, hogy aludjon, két óra múlva jelenése lesz a parlamentben. Előző nap mégsem volt szíve visszautasítani Amerikát, amikor az felhívta, nem lenne-e kedve megnézni vele pár filmet. Kanada inkább nem aludt volna még két napig, mint hogy hallja a bátyja csalódottságát.

Matthew próbált minél lassabban felkelni, miközben megragadott egy párnát, hogy becsúsztathassa a másik feje alá. Már majdnem sikerült felállnia, amikor a félálomban lévő Alfred elkapta a kezét, lerántotta maga mellé, majd szinte teljesen ráfeküdt. Sajnos a másik erőfölénye még mindig vitathatatlan volt.

- Miért szökik a párnám? – mormogta a fülébe Amerika, miközben próbált újra elhelyezkedni.

- A párnádnak jelenése van a parlamentben. – Kanada hiába próbált meg ismét kiszabadulni, a másik már számított rá, egy centit sem volt képes mozdulni.

- Szólhattál volna – nézett fel végre Alfred, szemében enyhe rosszallással. – Még szerencse, hogy van erre egy tökéletes megoldásom.

Matthew pár pillanatig gyanakodva méregette a másikat. – Mi lenne az?

- Nem mész sehová, és alszol velem egyet – felelte Amerika magától értetődően, majd, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, abbahagyta a mocorgást.

- De… - kezdett volna tiltakozni Kanada, ám Alfred, megunva, hogy nem hagyják aludni, egyszerűen megcsókolta a másikat.

Talán mégsem hiányozna senkinek a parlamentből.

2013. július 10.


	9. Ébredés

Ébredés

Németország felkönyökölve beszélgetett Japánnal, köztük a csendesen figyelő Venezianóval, aki még a többi ország kedvéért sem volt hajlandó „túlöltözni", Japán mögött épp Amerika vette el nevetve Anglia hálósapkáját, így a két említett hamarosan heves veszekedésbe is kezdett. Oroszország mosolyogva figyelte a töbieket, míg mellette Kína próbált minél messzebb húzódni a gyanúsan őt méregető Franciaországtól.

Még sosem aludtak egy világkonferencia után sem a szabadban, ám a szállodában elviselhetetlenül meleg volt, így ők nyolcan fogták a párnájukat és egy lepedőt, majd kifeküdtek a szálloda kertjébe. A hőmérséklet odakinn sem volt sokkal alacsonyabb, de a kilátásért már megérte. Ráadásul már rég fértek meg nyugton ilyen hosszú ideig egymás mellett.

Valamikor mégis elaludhattak, ugyanis a hajnal már nem ért ébren senkit. Veneziano mosolyogva, Németországhoz bújva aludt, mellettük Amerika szorosan magához ölelte Japánt és Angliát. Franciaoszág valahogy melléjük keveredhetett, most Arthurt szorongatva aludta az igazak álmát, amíg az említett fel nem ébredt, és le nem rúgta magáról. Oroszország Kínát használta párnának, majd Francis kedvenc szomszédjának hála rajtuk landolt, Yao pedig ijedtében fejberúgta Angliát. A többieket már Arthur ordítása ébresztette, egyedül Németország és Veneziano aludtak tövább, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Újabb szép, harmonikus reggel köszöntött rájuk.

2013. július 16.


	10. Fényjáték (SpUk)

Fényjáték (SpUk)

Ott álltak egymással szemben, kivont karddal, a körülöttük pattogó mágiaszikrák színesre festették a bőrüket és hajukat, megtörtek a pengéken, fénypöttyökkel teleszórva és álomszerűvé téve a valóságot.

Körülöttük tengeri csata folyt, a kiáltásoktól, robbanástól és ágyúdörgéstől rezgett az egész hajó, de ők nem törődtek a körülöttük hulló halandókkal, habár minden elvesztett ember után úgy érezték, mintha őket magukat is megölték volna.

Egyikük sem akarta ezt a harcot, de hiába, ők csak a végrehajtóeszközök voltak az uralkodóik kezében. Ismét több száz ember hullott értük, nem is, ez csak álltatás, inkább miattuk, míg ők legbelül vérezve harcoltak egymással a semmiért, amit valamikor régen még a szabadság szárnyainak hittek. Azóta már rég belefáradtak, de messze volt még a béke, először elnyomás lesz, szenvedés, kín és gyötrelem, mert meg kell fizetni a szabadság árát.

Szinte egyszerre nyúltak a nyakukban lógó keresztekhez, hogy legalább egy pillanatra újra megtalálhassák a hitet, majd Anglia belenyugvó mosollyal, míg Spanyolország elszánt arckifejezéssel emelte a másikra a kardot, szemükben a fénypontok táncot lejtettek a büszkeséggel, a daccal és a felismeréssel: nincs tovább. Nincsenek többé lopott pillanatok, rejtett alig-csókok, csak egy győztes és egy vesztes, és egyikük később súlyosabb árat fog fizetni, mint azt bárki érdemelné.

Csak egy suhintás volt, egy jól irányzott vágás, és Antonio tágra nyílt szemekkel zuhant a hajó padlójára. Anglia még utoljára magához szorította, megnyugtató semmiségeket súgott neki, bár tudta, hogy igazán képtelen meghalni, de nem érdekelte. Búcsúcsókjuk keserű-sós volt a vértől, a mocsoktól és a könnyektől, amit egy jobb világért ejtettek, de már úgysem számított.

A Legyőzhetetlen Armada elbukott, az óceánok ura ezennel Anglia lett.


	11. Európa (RusHun)

Európa (RusHun)

Pillekönnyű, gyengéd alig-érintés jelezte csupán, hogy párcsere volt, némán, hangtalan léptekkel keringtek körbe-körbe, Magyarország még abban sem volt biztos, érinti-e a lábuk a talajt. Először sosem látta, ki az, a lépések nem engedték, hogy megforduljon, csak a legvégén, talán ez is a játék része volt. Ororszország magában mosolygott, próbált kíváncsian hátralesni, ki lehet a táncpartnere, a szemei elárulták, mennyire élvezi a helyzetet, pedig ő is szenvedett, ugyanúgy, mint mindannyian.

A teremben rothadás bűze és vérszag terjengett, talán belőlük jött, a félhomály miatt ritkán lehetett látni, milyen állapotban van a többi ország. Magyarország egyre erősebben markolta a kezében szorongatott tőrt, már nem sok ideje volt hátra, a sebeibe ragadt ruhák fájdalmasan megfeszültek minden lépésére, de nem állhatott meg, vitte mindannyiukat a háború sodró lendülete.

Mert ott volt ő, Európa, ott trónolt a terem közepén, kaján mosollyal figyelve, hogyan irtják ki egymást, tort ült a tetemükön és lakmározott a vérükből, hiába hitték már annyiszor, hogy meghódították, még mindig felettük állt.

A vágásokat takaró álca egy pillanatra lehullott, sebesült csontvázakként keringtek már csupán, és ezt fogják tenni a végtelenségig, amíg a béke le nem taszítja a trónjáról ezt a kegyetlen istenséget, aki játéknak veszi csupán a szenvedésüket. Haldokoltak, lassan, csendesen, hiába tartották magukat halhatatlannak, bármelyik pillanatban véget érhetett az életük, elég volt egy jól irányzott lövedék.

Erzsébet még utoljára Roderich kísértetarcába nézett, majd megfordult, és a másikra szegezte a tőrt.

Ivan gyengéden homlokon csókolta, Magyarország félt, hogy ez már a végső búcsú, majd mindkét fegyver lesújtott, ahogy az összes többi is a teremben. Hangot egyikük sem adott, egyedül a fegyverek suhogása, dörrenése és az éles kacaj hallatszott.

A fájdalom alig pár percig tartott, Ororszország elvétette, csak addig volt rossz, amíg a seb be nem forrt, aztán ahogy a szív újjáéledt és megindult a testében a vérkeringés, működni kezdett a többi szerv is. Felálltak, mintha mi sem történt volna, majd újabb párcsere következett.

Magyarország bágyadt-szomorúan összemosolygott a hozzá sodródott Németországgal, mindkettejüknek elege volt már, de nem mehettek el és nem emelhették fel a hangjukat, ők csak bábuk voltak egy nagyobb hatalom kezében.

Nem tudták, honnan indult a kiáltás, de visszhangot vert a falakon és a gondolataikban, mintha ezer torokból zengene, mintha a népük kiáltana megannyi nyelven, ugyanazt a mondatot üvöltve.

- Békét, Európa!

* * *

A fic a Globus Europa című dalán alapszik, ha valakinek lenne kedve meghallgatni (linkelni akartam, de nem engedi)

Aki megmondja, melyik történelmi esemény jelenik meg benne utalásképp, komolyan kap egy szöszt. Szerintem még nekem sem tűnne fel.


	12. Sámándob (PruHun)

Sámándob (PruHun)

_Valamivel 1000 előtt_

- Ugyan már, ne legyél ilyen nyuszi! – nevetett fel Magyarország, mikor Poroszország sokadszorra is ellenkezni próbált, végül csak lenyomta Gilbertet a földre, majd ő maga is elhelyezkedett nem messze a fiútól. Szokásos ruhái helyett most fehér, tollakkal, fogakkal és egyéb apróságokkal televarrt sámánruhát viselt, ami minden mozdulatára hangosan csörgött, kezében pedig csontverőt és hosszúkás dobot tartott, a bőrön lévő sólyomminta fölényesen tárta ki szárnyait, mintha felsőbbrendűségét akarná jelezni. Az Élő tűz lángjainak fénye csak még inkább erősítette a látszatát annak, hogy nem evilági lénnyel áll szemben, _pogányság_, üvöltött fel Poroszország fejében egy hang, de igyekezett elnyomni. Elvégre barátok voltak, vagy legalábbis valami hasonló.

Mielőtt Gilbert újabb indokot találhatott volna, miért is nem helyes, hogy ő itt van, megszólalt a dob, betöltve minden érzékszervét. A másik először óvatosan, lassan püfölte a hangszert, majd ahogy kezdett transzba esni, egyre inkább gyorsult az ütem, a levegőben érezhetően vibrált a nyers mágia, a nem messze fekvő bűbájostor csomói meg-megrezdültek az ütések erejétől, a tűz önálló életre kelve lobogta őket körbe, táncra kelve a felszabaduló varázslattól. Pár pillanatig nem létezett a két pólus, az ősi vallás és a kereszténység, csak mágia volt, pulzáló és felszabadító, és Poroszország már értette, miért is olyan nehéz megtéríteni az embereket.

Mikor a ritmus már elviselhetetlenné gyorsult, Magyarország hirtelen magához tért, ahogy a dobszó elhalt, megszűnt a varázs, a tűz újra egykedvűen lobogott, alig emlékeztetve előbbi önmagára, Gilbert azonban tudta, hogy nem képzelődött.

Egy parányi varázslatot örökké megőrzött a szívében.

_A második világháború alatt_

- Erzsi, nem játszanál megint a dobon? – Magyarországnak először fogalma sem volt, mire gondol Poroszország, nem hitte volna, hogy a másik még mindig emlékszik arra a réges-régi alkalomra. Azóta a sámándob összetört, segítőállata, a mindig oly büszke sólyom elhagyta, amikor áttért a kereszténységre, a bűbájostor nem működött többé a kezében. A mágia eltűnt az életéből. Később úgy érezte, talán ez így is volt rendjén, ám akkor napokig el sem mozdult a régi áldozati helyekről, de hiába, a lidércek, tündérek is elfordultak tőle. Nem, nem akart emlékezni.

- Sajnálom, de nem tehetem – mosolyodott el szomorúan, majd ment is volna tovább, elvégre a háború nem várhat, ám Gilbert elkapta a kezét és visszahúzta. A lány már épp készült volna, hogy jól leteremtse, de minimum fejbe vágja a másikat valamivel, amikor Poroszország olyat tett, amit több, mint ezer év alatt még soha: magához vonta, majd szorosan megölelte a másik országot. Erzsébet jóleső érzéssel viszonozta a gesztust, ha nyitva lett volna a szeme, láthatta volna, hogy egy parányi mágiaszikra főnix módjára újjáéledt, alig megrezegtetve a levegőt. Igaz, hogy nem volt képes csodákra, mint anno a sámándobból kiszabadult társai, és nem hozhatott rendbe mindent, de képes volt arra, amire épp mindkettejüknek a legnagyobb szüksége volt.

Egy csipetnyi hitet és reményt csempészett mindkettejük szívébe.


	13. Esőszoba (UkCan)

Esőszoba (UkCan)

Az első, amit Kanada belépve meglátott, az esőben ácsorgó Anglia volt. Fejét hátravetve, felszabadultan állt, belélegezve a viharillatot, Matthew csak közelebb érve látta meg, hogy szemei halvány vörösek a sírástól, arcára pedig még mindig forró ösvényt vágtak a könnyei.

Kanada már meg sem lepődött, csak lassan odasétált hozzá, majd látva, hogy a másik lélekben távolt jár, talán az Atlanti-óceán másik partján, gyengéden megölelte. Anglia mindig csak akkor hívta az esőszobába, ha valami bántotta, ez is egy volt a közös titkaik közül, amiről nem beszélhetett se Franciaországnak, se Amerikának. Valószínűleg amint megemlítené, egyből el is lenne tiltva a másiktól, pedig nem volt már gyerek, képes volt ő maga dönteni arról, mi lenne számára a helyes. Csak épp ezt mások nem vették észre.

Arthur ködös szemekkel ránézett, majd szorosan hozzábújt, a homloka olyan forró volt, hogy még a ruhán keresztül is sütötte a mínuszokhoz szokott Matthew bőrét. Pár percig csak az eső kopogása hallatszott a padlón, már mind a ketten bőrig voltak ázva, de Anglia nem hagyta, hogy Matthew elmozduljon, a szigetország csak az esőben érezte igazán jól magát. Elég volt hagynia, hogy az eső elmossa a múlt összes fájdalmát.

- Alfred, ne hagyj itt… - kapott utána a másik, amikor Kanada arrébb akart mozdulni, majd éhesen megcsókolta, mintha bármelyik pillanatban meghalhatna, vagy pedig újra egyedül maradna, mint már annyiszor, a fiatalabb pedig keserű mosollyal ölelte tovább, mintha nem számítana semmit ez az egész. Persze tudta ő is, hogy Anglia azért keresi annyira a társaságát, mert Amerikát egyszer már elvesztette, ő pedig annyira rá emlékeztette, de Kanada inkább nem törődött vele, kevesebb fájdalommal járt.

Később, miután hazavitte a lázas Angliát, nem hagyta magára, mint már annyiszor. Lehet, hogy csak egy pótlék volt, egy érzések nélküli játékbaba a sok közül, ami könnyen pótolható, de kitartott. Mást talán nem is tehetett. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy jó helyen van, és ha rajta múlik, még ha testben nem is, de lélekben mindig itt marad a másik mellett.

* * *

_Vievin szavaira, amik a a távol, halvány, eltiltva, rá emlékeztet és más voltak. Remélem, nem okozott a szösz csalódást! :)_


	14. Portré (FrUk, Franada)

Portré (FrUk, Franada)

Újabb ecsetvonás, a festmény szinte már kész volt, egyedül a portréalak arca hiányzott. A kép még így is megszólalásig hasonlított az eredetijére, az ember azt hihette, bármelyik pillanatban leléphet a vászonról, mintha csak saját kedvteléséből álldogálna ott. Franciaország azt kívánta, bárcsak meg is tenné.

Könnycsepp hullott a festményre, még percekig ott remegett a megszáradt olajfesték-arcon, mintha az alak nem létező szemeiből hullott volna ki, habár Francis tudta, ő nem képes könnyeket hullatni. A szíve már rég kővé keményedett, részben miatta, már csak haragra volt képes és gyűlöletre, és a szarkazmuspáncélon, amit maga köré vont, még ő sem tudott áthatolni. Pedig próbálkozott, azt teszi már több száz éve, mégis mindig ő jön ki vesztesen a csatáikból. Elege volt már. Mégsem ő ment el, hanem őt hagyták ott.

Újabb ecsetvonás, lágy mosolyra húzódó száj került a vászonra, a lecsorgó könnycsepp miatt azonban inkább tűnt gúnyos vigyornak. Legalább valósághű. Franciaországot mindig ez a mosoly fogadta, amikor a szeretetről beszélt, pedig nem tehetett róla, hogy ő mindenkit szeretett, csak másképp, a másik ezt képtelen volt megérteni. Legtöbbször ezen vitatkoztak, egész végig egymás érzelmein élősködtek, szinte mindegy volt nekik, milyen reakciót csikarnak ki egymásból, elég volt, ha addig a másik csak rá figyelt, senki másra.

Újabb vonások, elkészült az egyik tengermély, boszorkányzöld szem, még most is olyan volt, mintha egyenesen a veséjébe látna. Piros és kék keveredett a zöldbe, létrehozva a lila egy igen furcsa árnyalatát, de Francis nem vette észre időben, csak amikor már felvitte a vászonra. Az alak zöld szeme vádlón nézett rá, a lila teljesen kilógott a festményből, az ország pedig mérgében lefejelte a festményt, majd leroskadt a földre. Belefáradt már ebbe az egészbe.

Franciaország nem tudta, mennyi ideig feküdt a padlón behunyt szemmel, csak arra eszmélt, hogy valaki gyengéden felhúzta, majd magához ölelte. A szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy a tekintete összetalálkozott a lila szempárral, majd szinte mentőövként kapaszkodott a fiúba, talán azt remélve, hogy kirángatja az önsajnálat mocsarából. Még ő maga sem tudta.

Egyedül abban volt biztos, hogy ebben a pillanatban jobb helyen nem is lehetne.


	15. Prière (FrUk, Franada, UsUk, UsCan)

Prière (FrUk, Franada, UsUk, UsCan)

Hozzád szólok, Jó Uram, egy nyelven, ami nem az enyém, olyan népekért, akikhez szinte semmi közöm.

Furcsa játékot űzöl velünk, hogy büntetni, vagy tanítani akarsz-e vele, nem tudom. Én szeretem Amerikát, Amerika Kanadát, Kanada Franciaországot, Franciaország pedig engem. Ördögi kör, véget nem érő, és érzem, hogy miattam történik ez, amiért nem tagadtam meg a régi isteneket és nem felejtettem el a varázslatot.

Nézd, most mégis itt vagyok, és hozzád imádkozom, nem a kelta istenekhez, és nem a saját nyelvemen, amivel már annyi ártó és segítő varázslatot mondtam az életem során. Nem azért esedezem, hogy nekem bocsáss meg, ó, arról én már rég letettem, egyedül arra kérlek, ne mást büntess az én vétkeimért.

Hol van a mennyei igazság? Hol van az megírva, hogy az ártatlanoknak kell szenvednie a bűnösök miatt? Mert én ezt képtelen vagyok elviselni, úgy érzem, minden pillanatban egy kicsit belehalok, ahogy látnom kell azt a három embert szenvedni, aki számomra a legfontosabb. Mert igen, sosem voltunk mintacsalád, egyikünk sem volt tökéletes, de összeköt minket a múlt, és valami kusza érzés, ami a szeretet, a ragaszkodás és a gyűlölet egyvelege.

Ezért kérlek, hogy őket ne bántsd. Tépd ki a szárnyaimat, taszíts le az égből, hagyd, hogy tűz tépjen a húsomba, de bocsásd meg a bűneiket. Ne hagyd, hogy összeroskadjanak, segítsd őket üdvösségre, még ha nekem el is kell buknom közben. Mert értük örömmel teszem.

Mindörökké híved, ámen.


	16. Velence (GerIta)

Velence (GerIta)

A gondola könnyedén úszott a vízen, bejárva egész Velencét, feltárva minden rejtett utcát és sikátort, mintha Olaszország még a városa leglényegtelenebb szegleteit is meg akarta volna mutatni Németországnak. Most épp a Canal Grandén voltak, Feliciano a nézelődő Ludwigot figyelte, próbálva az emlékezetébe vésni minden vonását, az ellágyult, elgondolkodó arcot.

Először észre sem vette a hídon álló Romanót, aki sötét ómenként magasodott föléjük, emlékeztetve, mi is egy ország sorsa: feltűnni, letűnni, majd eltűnni a történelem útvesztőjében. Azt hitte, rá más út vár, most azonban már látta, hogy tévedett. Persze először mind azt gondolták, hogy majd ők másképp csinálják, sokkal jobbak lesznek, de végül ugyanazokba a hibákba estek, mint az elődeik, a történelem újra és újra megismételte önmagát.

Veneziano óvatlanul kilógatta a kezét a csónakból, a víz lágyan csiklandozta a bőrét, már érezte, hogy hívja, húzza lefelé a mélység, de még nem lehetett itt az idő, a tengernek még várnia kellett. Észre sem vette, már könnycsepp hullott a vízfelszínre, majd elmerült, mintha neki akarná mutatni az utat, ő azonban csak azért sem fogja követni.

Németország óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét, mire Feliciano ismét elmosolyodott, minek is a jövővel foglalkozni, hisz a város még áll, nem történhet semmi baj. Ragaszkodóan ölelte magához a másikat, mintha sosem akarná elengedni, közben a szeme sarkából még látta, hogy Lovino valamilyen ismeretlen, talán szánakozó arckifejezéssel hátrafordult, majd elsétált, de nem akarta megszakítani a pillanatot azzal, hogy utána kiált.

- Germania, ugye ha már nem leszek, emlékezni fogsz rám? – Ludwig rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, majd gyengéden homlokon csókolta, de választ nem adott. Nem sejthette, akkor milyen fontos lett volna ez Venezianónak, talán nem is értette, miért is volt ott, Feliciano egyszerűen képtelen volt elmondani, milyen közel már a vég. Mire a másik magától rájött, késő volt.

Három nap múlva Velence már víz alatt állt.

* * *

_D.L.L. kérésére, ő a bőr, ismeretlen, lényegtelen, úszik, három szavakat adta._


	17. Meglepetés (Spamano)

Meglepetés (Spamano)

Romano határozottan nem úgy képzelte, hogy a karácsonyt a szekrényben fogja tölteni. Márpedig amint megérkezett Spanyolországhoz, valaki, aki biztosan nem az a barom volt, bezárta ide, és még a kulcslyukon sem tudott kinézni, hála annak, hogy a zárban maradt a kulcs.

Nem sokkal később hallotta, hogy megjött a spanyol is, még érződött rajta a karácsonyi vásár és a forró csokoládé illata, majd amint lepakolt, be is kapcsolt valami reménytelenül szentimentális karácsonyi zenét, és bevette magát a konyhába. Lovino innentől már dörömbölhetett, mint az őrült, teljesen felesleges volt, úgysem hallotta meg. Ilyen pechje is csak neki lehet.

Nem is értette, mit keresett itt, elvégre Antonio nem hívta meg magához, még csak utalást sem tett rá, hogy szívesen látná, de Veneziano már megint annál a hülye krumplizabálónál volt, és még mindig jobb volt megfogadni Franciaország tanácsát, mint egyedül tölteni az ünnepeket.

- Hé, Antonio, mi még nem is adtuk oda az ajándékunk! – kiáltott fel Francis, Romano még azt sem tudta, honnan vagy mikor kerülhetett oda. A hangja alapján vigyorgott, amitől a fiúnak eléggé baljós, mindenesetre teljesen logikus gondolata támadt, és ez csak erősödött, mikor lépteket hallott közeledni.

- A szekrényben van az ajándékom? – hallotta most már közelről Spanyolország hangját, majd kulcs csörrent, ő pedig szembetalálta magát Antonio meglepett arcával. Lovino nem is csodálta, hogy így reagált, elég komikus látvány lehetett, ahogy vörös fejjel és határozottan mérgesen kucorog a szekrény aljában. Valószínűleg ezt Franciaország és Poroszország is így gondolta, ugyanis a háttérben igen jól szórakoztak, de nem sokáig.

Antoniónak még felocsúdni sem volt ideje, két barátja már üvöltve rohant fel a lépcsőn, utánuk a gyilkos hangulatban lévő Romanóval, leginkább három óvodásra emlékeztetve. Mosolyogva sóhajtott egyet, majd elindult, hogy lehetőleg megakadályozza a két díszpinty laposra verését.

Bár talán jobb is, ha nem siet annyira, legalább Lovino egy kicsit kiéli az agresszióját, és később nem vágja pofon, ha véletlenül egy fagyöngy alá kerülnek. Idén amúgy is mintha több lenne a plafonon, mint általában.

Annyi már most is biztos volt, hogy érdekes karácsonynak néznek elébe.

* * *

_Csokoládé, zene, lépcső, szekrény szavakra íródott Katie-nek._


	18. Insanity (RusUs?)

Insanity (RusUs?)

A kényszerzubbony erősen a karjába vág, ahogy próbál kiszabadulni, de az őt kísérők egyből óriási, keserű pirulákat nyomnak a szájába, valószínűleg nyugtatót, majd egy pillanatra visszaadják a szabadságát, csakhogy aztán belökjék egy párnázott szobába.

Amerika űzött vadként járkál körbe-körbe, nincs esély a menekülésre, ablakok sehol, az ajtó kilincs nélküli, egyedül egy kulcslyuk van rajta, még a kukucskáló ablakot is rács fedi. Lassan úgy érzi, tényleg kezd megőrülni, pedig csak most fogta fel igazán ezt az egészet, Oroszország megvilágította az elméjét. Azt mondták, elmebeteg, közveszélyes bűnöző, ki akarták iktatni, már képtelenek voltak tudatlanságban tartani. Pedig mennyi éven át azt tették!

Újra dühöngeni kezd, mire Kanada lép be a szobába, a szemei vörösek, az arcán még most is ott remeg egy könnycsepp, szomorú mosollyal erőlteti le a torkán a már jól ismert tablettákat.

- A lelkedben sötétség honol, még nagyobb, mint az övékben – mondja, majd megöleli és otthagyja.

A fehér falak egyre inkább irritálják, amint vörösre festi vérrel, máris jobban tetszik neki. A sarokból előbújnak az árnyak, érte jöttek, tudja, de innen nincs hová menekülni. Elvettek tőle mindent, ami segíthetne, azt mondták, az ő érdekében, pedig nem is tudják, mekkorát tévednek. Kisgyerek módjára lekuporodik a szoba közepén, majd a kezébe temeti az arcát, remélve, hogy így békén hagyják.

Már csak a haját simogató kezet érzi, füstszerű volt-nincs érintés, talán nem is valódi, csak sötét remény, majd felnézve szembetalálja magát Oroszország mosolygó szemeivel. Az ő szenvedésén nevet, ez nem is vitás, Alfred nem is érti, a másik hogy képek már ennyi ideje tettetni, hogy semmit sem tud.

- Ugye kiviszel innen? – Ivan arcán kedves mosoly jelenik meg, mást talán megtévesztene, de őt már képtelen.

- Da. Kitartás. – Amerika reménykedve emelkedik fel, még az árnyak is eltűntek, visszavonultak a sarokba, hisz már nem tudnak vele mit tenni. El sem hiszi, hogy ilyen közel a kijutás, a szabadság főnixként szárnyalt ismét a lelkében, végigperzselve és felbuzogtatva a vérét.

Másnap reggel Kanada már csak az ajtó előtt heverő holttestet találta meg, körülötte a véres szemüvegcserepekkel.


	19. Alle falde ned (DenSu?, DenNor?)

Alle falde ned

Zuhant, ebben biztos volt. A sötétség puhán ölelte körbe, inkább csak lebegett, akkor még nem volt félelem és rettegés, ahogy még ő sem létezett igazán, nem volt más, csak a boldog öntudatlanság.

Büszke oroszlán tűnt fel a közelben, majd megrázva magát országgá alakult, és kirántotta a semmi ködéből, hogy együtt álmodják meg a jövő nemzedékeit, és egyszer majd ők legyenek Svédország és Dánia. Azonban az érintése nyomán vér serkent, a hatalomvágy megfertőzte az elméjét, a sötétség ismét magába szippantotta, de most már magával rántotta a társát is.

Ismét zuhant, de most már igazából, fekete könnyeket hullatva kapaszkodott a másikba, de Svédország nem figyelt rá, hiába tépte, szaggatta, okozott neki újabb és újabb sebeket. Csak annyit ért el, hogy a reménykék szemek elsötétedtek, majd Berwald végleg ellökte magától.

Angyal ereszkedett le hozzájuk, tiszta és érintetlen, ő pedig önző módon magával akarta rántani a mélybe, hogy ne legyen egyedül. Esetlen próbálkozásán a lény csak kacagott, és végül ő maga adta meg az utolsó lökést, hogy képtelen legyen megállni. Még épp látta, hogy sűrű pelyhekben hullani kezdtek a tollai, elvesztette tünemény mivoltát, országgá vált ő is, hogy velük együtt bukjon majd el.

Inkább lehunyta a szemét, nem akarta látni az utuk végét, vidám mosollyal az arcán engedte át magát a gravitációnak, hisz már rég tudta, hogy egyszer majd mind hullócsillagként fognak szállni a vég felé, csak nem sejtette, hogy ilyen hamar fog bekövetkezni.

Mire kinyitott a szemét, már öten voltak, mint egy rossz láncreakció, mindannyian újabbakat rántanak magukkal, mert ők is önzőek, akár az emberek, és nem akarnak egyedül elbukni. Érezte, hogy közel már a zuhanás vége, mintha szét akarták volna tépni, ezerfelé rángatni, miközben tőrt döfödtek a mellkasába, ő pedig kétségbeesésében a többiek után kapott, remélve, hogy valaki meg tudja menteni, de innen már nem volt megállás.

Karok nyúltak ki és kapaszkodtak össze, és most először érezték úgy, hogy ők tényleg egy család, és már nem is volt olyan rémisztő a földet érés gondolata, Dánia nevetve engedte át magát a sorsnak, rábízva a saját életét. Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy megmentse a többiekét, ám legyen, rajta ne múljon.

A becsapódást szinte már nem is érezték, talán nem is volt. Egyszer úgyis újra feljutnak a magasba, és újra tündökölni fognak, mint régen, addig is beérik a rabláncokkal és a sosevolt szabadság utáni reménnyel. Az egyetlen, ami örökké megmarad, úgyis a remény lesz.


	20. Mágia (UsUk)

Mágia (UkUs)

- Még mindig nem hiszel a varázslatban?

Alfred nagyot sóhajtva fordult el a kilátástól, csakhogy ismét újrakezdhessék az értelmetlen vitájukat Arthurral. Anglia még mindig nem adta fel, hogy meggyőzze arról az ostobaságról, hogy mágia márpedig létezik, ám ő még mindig makacskodott.

- Tudod, mit gondolok a mágiáról meg a kis barátaidról. – Úgy tűnt, Arthur nem is számított más válaszra, csak nyugodt mosollyal elsétált mellette. Amerika kezdte úgy érezni, nem volt jó ötlet belemenni abba, hogy egy ház tetejéről mutassa meg a másiknak a New Yorkra nyíló kilátást, ám Anglia, ha akart, nagyon meggyőző tudott lenni.

A tető széléhez érve Arthur hirtelen a másik felé fordult, majd még mindig mosolyogva hátradőlt, és levetette magát a mélybe. Alfred üvöltve ugrott utána, de már csak a kabátja szélét sikerült elkapnia, mire az anyag nagyot reccsenve kettészakadt, Anglia pedig egy majd-meglátod mosollyal zuhant lefelé, majd eltűnt Amerika szeme elől.

Alfred el sem akarta hinni, nem, a másik nem lehet ennyire őrült, biztosan csak alszik vagy hallucinál vagy mit tudja ő, csak derüljön ki, hogy mindez nem igaz. Könnycsepp csordult végig az arcán, de nem mozdult és nem fordította el a tekintetét a mélységtől, észre sem vette, hogy időközben térdre esett és összeroskadt, csak várta, hogy meglássa alant a rendőrség fényeit. Nem volt kiabálás vagy riadalom, vagy csak nem hallatszott el a tizensokadik emeletig, de nem is érdekelte. Talán még azt se vette volna észre, ha valaki teli torokból a fülébe ordít.

Az érintésre a vállán mégis feleszmélt, ismerős volt és óvatos, sokszor tapasztalt, majd a másik gyengéden felrángatta, hátrafordulva pedig szembetalálta magát Arthurral. A férfi pár centivel a föld felett lebegett, nem is, repült, már látta a fehér, tollas szárnyakat és érezte a másik körül szikrázó mágiát. Anglia mosolygott, szinte kinevette, legalábbis addig, amíg nem találkozott Alfred jobbegyenesével. Elterül a földön, de még feleszmélni sem volt ideje, a másik máris a nyakába ugrott, nevetve-sírva kapaszkodott belé, még a szuszt is kiszorítva a tüdejéből.

- Ezt meg ne próbáld még egyszer. – Hiába kacagott, a hangja rekedt volt és tele volt keserűséggel, de Arthur úgy érezte, egyvalamiért mégis megérte.

Amerika soha többé nem kételkedett a mágiában.


End file.
